1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to computer data management, and more specifically to secure computer-based management of workflow and data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer users want assurance that their computers represent a secure environment for their data and communications with others. In addition, users want to maintain sequence and tracking of distribution while working collaboratively. However, users are currently limited to tools that may allow them to control the archiving of data products after the fact, allow them to create categorized data hierarchies before the fact, or provide loosely controlled collaboration tools, but don't provide a controlled environment or context for their collaboration for the creation and maintenance of a controlled dynamic environment for data and communications. Therefore a need exists for a secure computer-based system for the management of workflow and data that enables traceability, control, and the establishment of a context for collaborative work, while allowing for active changes in the environment to accommodate the evolving needs of users.
While the invention has been described in connection with certain preferred embodiments, other embodiments would be understood by one of ordinary skill in the art and are encompassed herein.
All documents referenced herein are hereby incorporated by reference.